


Let It Flow

by SamidareYui



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareYui/pseuds/SamidareYui
Summary: Locked in the storage room, with a full bladder, Himiko tries to hold it in...But Tenko has other plans.





	Let It Flow

Himiko's knuckles are starting to bleed from banging on the door. "You _mortals_! We're stuck in here!"

They knock, bang, and give the door a few more knocks to no avail.

"It's no use, Yumeno- _san_. I don't think anyone can hear us." Tenko sighs, leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor. "We're stuck in this room for the time being."

"But Tenko, can't thou just break the door open?" Himiko fidgets nervously. Looking around the room, she bites her lower lip and says, "I _need_ to pee."

"Tenko has tried that, and it has not worked." She stares at the floor as she tries to think of something that can help Himiko. "...Tenko has an empty water bottle here, if that's what Yumeno- _san_ needs?"

"B-But, what if I make a _mess_? Nothing in here can be used to remove the smell!" Himiko walks around the room, hands over her head as she stresses over the situation. "They're going to _know_ it's mine!"

Tenko has an idea, the best one. She's sure this will _help_ Himiko.

Walking over to the door, where Himiko is, Tenko positions her head right between Himiko's legs.

"Tenko!" Himiko squeals when Tenko starts kissing her inner thighs. "Wh-What are thou doing?"

Briefly listening to Himiko's protests, Tenko rests her cheek against her girlfriend's thigh and smiles. "What Yumeno- _san_ thinks Tenko is."

"We can't do this right now!" Himiko's face is now almost as red as her hair. "I'm _serious_! I might pee on you!"

"That's what Tenko wants you to do."

"That's--" Himiko is cut off by her own groans when she feels Tenko breathing heavily against her pussy, "I really _want_ to, but the mess..."

"Don't worry about the mess it will make, Yumeno- _san_..."

"Tenkooo," Himiko whines as Tenko gently licks her clit, "I... I really can't hold it in anymore..."

"It's okay." Tenko positions her mouth against Himiko's pee hole. "Tenko promises to drink _every last drop_."

Arousal takes over Himiko's body at a much faster rate. "Ngh...!"

Himiko's eyes widen when Tenko suddenly presses her thumbs against her lower abdomen--

Her _piss_ , she couldn't hold it in. It's flowing out of her, and Tenko is _drinking_  it.

Reluctant about peeing inside Tenko's mouth, Himiko tries to stop the stream. This makes her piss spill outside of Tenko's mouth, and Tenko is _anything_ but pleased.

Determined to drink all of Himiko's piss, Tenko wipes her chin with her sleeve and presses her wrists against Himiko's bladder--strong enough to make her pee, but weak enough not to hurt her.

A rush of embarrassment washes over Himiko as she gives up trying to resist the urge to pee. The rest of her piss flows out of her at a consistent pace, Tenko eagerly catching every single drop with her tongue and her mouth to lessen the mess they have to clean up later.

By the time Himiko is done peeing her eyes are half-lidded, and she is heavily panting.

"You... really did that..."

"Yes."

"You _drank_... my urine..."

"Tenko did."

* * *

"Chabashira-san, Yumeno-san!" Kaede furiously looks around the room. "I'm so sorry! Are you two okay?"

She sees Tenko sitting in the corner of the room, with Himiko's head in her lap. Himiko's sleeping soundly.

Tenko shushes Kaede with a wave and smiles.

" _More_ than okay, Akamatsu- _san_."

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR IS NOT INTO PISS!!!


End file.
